FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to hand tools, and in particular, to a screwdriver or nutdriver or the like. For convenience, the specification will refer to "screwdrivers", but it should be clearly understood that it is a convenience only, and does not exclude other similar tools.
Screwdrivers with a shaft adapted to retain modular bits which are stored in either the handle or the shaft are well known. Similarly, screwdrivers with modular shafts for different types of screws which are stored in the handle are also well known. However, greater flexibility is often desirable, and accordingly, it would be advantageous to create a self-contained tool which can possess an additional function other than that of a screwdriver.